Wireless communication devices such as cellular phones, smart phones, and other portable electronic devices have seen a tremendous increase in usage in recent years. Almost all of these devices have cases with belt clips to allow the device to be worn about one's waist. While this method is certainly better than carrying the wireless device in a hand, pocket, or handbag, it does have some disadvantages. First, the device can be difficult to access quickly. This is especially true while sitting down in a motor vehicle. The physical gyrations necessary to remove a device from one's waist while in a moving car can cause the driver to lose control of the vehicle and cause an accident. Second, many users, particularly women who may be wearing dresses, do not have a suitable attachment point about the waist for the phone. Third, individuals such as joggers, bicycle riders, and the like may accidently lose the case and phone due to the strenuous movement during their exercise routine. Finally, many users are looking to make a fashion statement that does not include wearing a phone about the waist.